


We'll Meet Again

by honeydripper



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Teasing, god i hope this is good lmao rip, omf okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydripper/pseuds/honeydripper
Summary: Okay.. this is loosely based off of a dream I had about Jimmy the other day so! I imagined it as like... 80s Jim just because that's my personal favorite but honestly, it's vague so it's up to your imagination haha! Anyway, hope you all like it! x





	We'll Meet Again

He catches your eye even in the dimly lit hotel bar-- like he’s always been able to do. The green of his eyes reflecting brightly in the sea of people. You take a sip of your gin and tonic while your eyes drink him in, elegant long legs crossed while he’s sat at one of the barstools. He must have noticed your staring because the next thing you know, he’s sauntering over to you, a smirk cast on his face. 

“Were you planning on coming over to say hello? It’s been quite a while, my darling.” Jimmy murmurs into your ear, his hand making its way to rest on your hip.

You smile and bite your lip, the desire in his eyes evident as you make space between your thighs so he can stand even closer. “Of course I was going to, green eyes. You just happened to bite the bullet before I did.” 

Jimmy smiles at the use of the nickname you christened him with all of those years ago, if he thinks back hard enough, can even remember the night you first commented on the smoky emerald of his eyes. He moves so one of his hands are resting on the side of your face, thumb absentmindedly stroking over the apple of your cheek.

“You look ravishing tonight, darling. Even more so than the last time I saw you,” he croons, mouth sloping into a thin smile, “please tell me you don’t have plans tonight.”

You chuckle dryly and stand up, closing the space between you two as you go to rest a hand on Jimmy’s shoulder and whisper in his ear.

“I’m sure I can make time for you, green eyes.”

Making sure to get your point across, you nip at his ear lobe and trail soft kisses down the line of his jaw. Jimmys hands automatically go to rest on your hips, thumbing mindlessly at the fabric of your dress as you continue the gentle assault. He stifles a moan when you nip at his exposed neck, sucking a bruise into the milky skin.

“You know you’re going to pay for that later, little girl.” He murmurs gruffly into your ear before capturing your lips with his, his tongue immediately searching for yours as he cradles your face in his hands. 

He takes you by surprise, and you moan against his lips as he pushes you up against the edge of the bar. Your mind is clouded with lust as he trails kisses down your neck and exposed chest, leaving biting kisses in his wake. You’re convinced he’s about to take you right in the middle of the bar until he looks up at you, eyes nearly black with desire as he speaks.

“Should we get out of here, my darling?”

You nod hastily and take his hand in yours, pulling him out of the crowded bar before taking the liberty of kissing him again. You smile against his lips and hold him even tighter, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands clutch your backside. You can’t help but feel the heat pooling in your abdomen when you feel his burgeoning erection pressed against you. Somehow, he pulls you into the elevator, his lips never seeming to leave yours as you both go up to his hotel room.

Jimmy places his hand on your lower back, guiding you to the door of his suite. Once it’s unlocked he collects you in his arms, his lips finding yours once more as he carries you to the bedroom. He sets you on the bed and kneels in front of you, eyes filled with mirth as he spreads your legs before him.

“No panties? That’s very naughty of you, my dear.” 

He smirks and places tender kisses on the inside of your thighs, occasionally nipping at the soft skin. You can’t help but release a gasp when he gets to your sex, his tongue making its way from your opening to your clit, collecting the pool of desire that had been brewing since you laid eyes on him in the bar. You call out his name and fall back onto the bed, your hands finding purchase in Jimmy’s black curls as he feasts on you, sucking and nipping at your clit like it’s his last meal. You moan and turn to bury your face in the sheets as he introduces two of his long fingers, thrusting them into your sex as his thumb retreats back to your sensitive bud. 

You cry out in ecstasy and cant your hips upward, gasping when his fingertips make contact with your sweet spot. Jimmy smirks at the vision of you in front of him and places a soft kiss to your inner thigh, relishing the sounds of pleasure he’s pulling from you.

Just as you’re about to reach sweet release, he pulls away from you, tugging at the belt wrapped around his slim hips.

“I’m sorry to end this so soon,” he begins, a smirk spreading over his face, “but I can’t wait any longer to fuck you, little one.” 

You smirk and sit up to tug at his shirt, unbuttoning the silk frock and letting it drop to the floor before tugging at his trousers, pulling them and his boxers down in one go. You take a moment to relish in the beauty of your lover, his pale skin contrasting greatly against the dark expanse of his hair. Jimmy takes notice and grins down at you, the crinkles by his eyes forming in the very slightest as he captures your lips in a soft kiss. He reaches down to tug your dress over your head, his breath catching when your bare chest is revealed to him. He takes hold on one of your taut nipples into his mouth, sucking on the bud gently as he uses his fingers to tweak the other. You gasp in delight at the gentle pull of his teeth, your hands grasping his hips as he plays with your nipples.

A gasp comes from Jimmys mouth when you wrap your hand around his erection. Moving in languid strokes, you tease his hardness with your hand, occasionally moving your thumb to tease the leaky head of his cock. His hips stutter and he expels a breathy moan, looking into your eyes as he cradles the back of your head. 

“C’mon love, I need you.” he murmurs and moans when you guide his cock to your soft center. Eyes rolling in the back of his head as he’s enveloped in your wet heat. 

You stifle a soft moan and bury your face in his neck, Jimmy’s hips rocking into yours with earnest. His grunts of pleasure fuel the ache between your legs and you trail your hand down to rub at your clit, whimpering when Jimmy angles his hips to hit your sweet spot. 

“That’s right, my darling. Play with your clit for me, give me a show sweetheart.” He growls into your ear and leans back to watch you pleasure yourself. 

The hot pressure of your impending orgasm hurdles you into a fit of moans and you arch your back off the bed, clenching around your lovers' hardness as you play with yourself. 

“Jimmy!” you breathe out, moving your other hand to fist the sheets as he pounds into you, the sound of skin on skin and the knock of the headboard hitting the wall sounding through the room. 

Jimmy seems to read your mind and leans down to kiss you, his lips moving with a fiery passion as he cups your face in his hands. You wrap your legs around his sinewy hips and moan into the kiss.

“Are you going to come for me, darling? I know you’re close.” He stutters out, breathing out a huff of a laugh when you reply with a meek ‘uh huh’.

His hand replaces yours as he plays with your clit, drawing you closer and closer to the brink of eruption. Your hips buck erratically and with one more flick of your clit, you’re gone, clenching around Jimmys hardness as a wave of wet contractions take over. You collapse weightlessly on the bed, whimpering softly as Jimmy thrusts eagerly to his own completion, your name tumbling hurriedly out of his mouth as he releases into you.

He leans down to kiss you softly, moving the hair out of your face as he places sweet kisses on your cheeks. You smile lazily and cup his jaw in your hand, running your fingers over the prickly skin.

“I missed this, green eyes. Tell me why we stopped doing this?” You murmur softly and smile. He chuckles and pulls out of you, evidence of his pleasure lapping in between your thighs as he pulls you into his arms.

“I haven’t the slightest idea, my darling,” he replies, hand moving to rub up and down the expanse of your back. 

You move to pull the wrinkled bed sheet over your bare bodies and rest your head on his chest to look up at him, the green of his eyes brighter than ever. He grins lazily and holds you even tighter, placing kisses at the top of your head before speaking. 

“I hope you don’t plan on leaving, my darling. At least not anytime soon. I’ve missed you terribly.” He admits lowly, a pink blush tinting his cheeks. 

You smile at his confession and sit up, moving the stray hairs out of his eyes and reply, words seeping with adoration.

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me, green eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is my first nsfw piece... I hope I did it justice haha! As always, comments are always welcome and encouraged. x


End file.
